Christmas is a time for love
by ElzyPhangirl
Summary: A collection of one shots telling the story of Remus and Sirius' love throughout the Christmas'. Basically, each chapter is another Christmas. I promise Christmassy spirit, an overload of fluff and piles of Wolfstar. Rate T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at writing Wolfstar so, ya' know... go easy on me :) I don't own Harry Potter... if I did, Wolfstar would be everywhere and everyone would have lived**

Remus and Sirius were curled up in front of the fire in a (totally platonic) cuddle. Hogwarts was alight with decorations and Christmas cheer. Everyone had come down from the feast in The Great Hall and many were packing to go home for the Christmas month. Many... but not all. Sirius didn't really have a home to go back to for Christmas; he always spent the holidays at Hogwarts, his true home. All the Christmas' before this he had said goodbye to all his friends and spent the holiday in happy solitary. But this year, their 5th year at Hogwarts... was different. Remus was staying behind with him. Sirius hadn't complained, in fact he had been overjoyed when Moony had told him. However, he still couldn't figure out why. He knew he and Moony were close friends but why did he stay behind this year in particular? In the end he told himself to forget it and simply enjoy Christmas in someone else's company. But he just couldn't let the question go. So, sitting by the fire in the Griffindor common room in a (I repeat, totally platonic) cuddle with the boy in question Sirius suddenly blurted out

"Why this year?"

"What?"

Sirius looked up to see confusion written in the werewolf's glowing amber eyes

"Why are you staying behind with me this year in particular?"

Remus swallowed, as though afraid of what he was about to say. This confused Sirius even more.

"I'm staying behind because, firstly, we have become close over the past year and I don't want you to spend Christmas alone. And secondly... secondly, there is something I wanted to tell you"

"What is it?" Sirius sat up a little, his eyes glinting with curiosity. Remus locked eyes with his friend; amber on silver.

"I... I l-like you Pads. Like... properly like you. And, the way we have gotten so close to each other this past year... I know my feelings are true. So this is what I wanted to tell you... I love y-"

Sirius needed to hear nothing more. He cut Remus off by throwing himself at the werewolf and not so gently pushing their lips together. Because, in truth, Padfoot had liked Moony since the day they met. But, before now, he dare not tell him. They both knew the other was gay, that had been told long ago. Their lips seemed to move in perfect sync as both boys, surprised by each other's actions, kissed in front of the blazing fire. The time their lips were connected was in fact only a few seconds... but to them, it felt like years. Years of untold feelings and wanting. When they pulled back they stared at each other, slightly terrified of what was going to happen next.

"D-Do you like me back then?" Remus finally spoke up. This caused Sirius to let out a snippet of a barking laugh

"Of course I like you idiot"

Both boys seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Suddenly Sirius fell silent causing Remus to look back into his silver eyes. And they smiled... no, positively beamed at each other.

"So... are we?"

"Well that depends on if you're gonna ask"

"Sirius Black, will you be my boyfriend?"

Sirius replied the only way he could, by pressing his lips once again to his beloved werewolf's.

_"Yes"_

**And so begins this Christmassy collection :) Hope you liked this first one, there will be many more to come :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfstar in the modern era. Basically like it was just after they left Hogwarts but brought into a modern day setting :)**

We sit alone together out on the balcony of the little apartment we share. It's peaceful and quiet. No cars or people flowing past like usual. It's Christmas Eve. The white glistening snow that fell a few days ago is still stretching out over London like a fluffy blanket. I notice more small flakes flouting down from the heavens. I turn to look at you, you are looking out at the view. Your face is calm and you smile. Oh that smile... and I realise again way I fell in love with you... you are perfect. The light of the weak winter sun glows gently on your slightly red cheeks, giving them an amazing yet slightly adorable touch. I feel my heart flutter out my chest as you turn to look at me and our eyes meet; glowing amber on shining silver. This is perfect... too perfect for words. So I simply wrap my arms around your waist and pull you gently into a kiss. Our cold noses bump together a little as your lips press against mine. Our lips move in sync as they slowly warm up. You smile into the kiss, which is a weird but amazing feeling against my mouth. Slowly I pull back and rest my forehead on yours. We smile at each other again, we always smile when we look at each other... I guess it's just what happens when you're in love. You snuggle yourself into my chest and we both bury ourselves further into the blankets we a wrapped in.

"Pads?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas"

"You too"

**I'm now accepting prompts. So anything you would like to see in here give me a heads up in the reviews or PM me if you like :) Just remember, it must be wintery/christmassy, be Wolfstar and involve at least a little bit of fluff :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Gentle rays of weak winter sunshine slip through the curtains. The blinking lights on the tree bathe the room in a soft, Christmassy glow as I flutter open my eyes. I feel your warm breath brush past my cheek and your head nuzzle my back slightly. I snuggle in slightly to you so my back is flush against you and my face is buried into the mountain of pillows. Suddenly your mouth smiles against my neck, silently telling me you are awake.

"Merry Christmas" I whisper, rolling over to face you. You make a small noise that's a cross between a mumble and a grunt which I take as a reply. Our eyes meet, shining in the darkness. I feel your hand slid into mine and I shuffle in even closer to you. You kiss my head gently and begin to slowly run your free hand though my soft, ruffled, morning hair. You are smiling, without looking up at you I can just tell you are smiling; I know you that well. There is no sound but our gentle breathing that fills the room. I look up at you and smile. You smile back at me and I feel it's love and warmth seep into me, contrasting with the cold winter air around us. You tilt your head a little and connect your lips to mine. My heart, in fact my whole body, melts at your lips touch. I allow my body to sink as your lips move slowly in sync with mine. You slowly wrap your arms around my waist to bring me closer to you. I reply silently by letting my body press against yours. When we pull back our eyes lock again

"Merry Christmas" you whisper into my hair "I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
